Secret Life Of A Mermaid Wiki:Site Policies
Welcome to the Secret Life Of A Mermaid Wiki! Here are the rules that everyone must follow. 'User Behavior' * Please do not attack anyone on this wiki for whatever reason. Bullying is a big problem on the internet and it will not be tolerated here. Sharing your opinion is okay, but do not do so in a way that could hurt others. Minor arguments are allowed on pages, but it is recommended to go onto someone's message wall if you are looking to do so. That way it won't clog up pages. However, if things get too heated, you will both be warned. * Please do not remove information written on articles. * Please don't put anything false on articles. Some things will be okay if you are a good user and only made a mistake. * Do not spam. If you would like to advertise your blog or share a link, only do it through message walls. Writing comments that have nothing to do with the article can also result in getting comment deleted. * Please do not roleplay and pretend that you are a mermaid or that you are part of the cast. Also, do not ask how to become a mermaid because it is considered a form of spam. * If you are under 13, please do not join. It is just not allowed, and you will be banned for a year. We apologize. 'Things You Can Do To Help' * If you know a friend who has watched the show, please invite them to help out! * You are allowed to post about yourself, however, be careful. You never know who you are talking to online or who is reading your conversations. It is recommended that you post thing about yourself in the chat instead, if you can trust the person that you're talking to and so that your messages won't be logged into the website. * Please don't write messages in all caps. This includes on message walls or on user profiles. It's okay to use capitals for emphasis or something, but all caps does not make the website look organized at all. * Don't be afraid to ask an admin for help if you need it! * Help out other new users because after all, you were new just like them at one point. * If you lie about being a mermaid, people will probably not believe you. * Don't roleplay. * Do not badge hunt. Only make edits to help out and don't make it a competition! 'Bans' You will only be warned twice before receiving a ban. We believe that two times should be enough to get the hint across. The ban time will go as follows: * One warning. * Second warning plus a ban for only an hour. * Another warning plus a ban for a day. * A ban for three days. * A ban for an entire week. * A ban for two weeks. * A ban for a month. * A ban for three months. * A ban for six months. * A ban for a year. * A permanent ban, which is very rare and only if you have been banned all the other times.